Twelve Moons
It has been exactly two years since the final season of, well, the most well known reality show. Total Drama has come to an end since season five. Christian Mclean, however, has decided to go out with one huge bang. He's hosting a reunion back on the island, with no radiation of course. He's invited all twenty two of the original players to reunite with their fellow competitors. This reunion is to last for exactly twelve days, and in these days, romance will occur. Drama will start, and fights will ensue. Not only this, but there are strange rumors of theft and death on the island. As the players remain sleeping in their refurbished cabins on the island, will they be able to survive another set of dramatic tests on Total Drama Island? The First Moon The First Morn: There once was an island, far beyond the sea Total Drama Island, boy it was crazy. The host himself seemed a bit deranged But up until my elimination, my thoughts had completely changed. "Hola amigos! And welcome to Total Drama Island--The Final Reunion! As you know, this show has seemingly come to an end. But we're going all out this time for a twelve episode reunion season! The former players you all know have been formally invited to the island once more to reunite with their former cast mates. Not only this--but there's a secret and hidden chance at the million dollars! We sent out the invites, so the players chose ''to come here this time. Some of them might not make it this evening--but who knows? All this and more is to come for this new exciting season of Total Drama Reunion!" Christian Mclean, often shortened to Chris, says as he smiles into the camera. "Chef's gone!" An intern's voice sounds from beyond the camera. "...Eh, whatever. It's not like I told them they'd be catered for," Chris winks into the camera. "Now then, as each player comes onto the show, we're gonna recap their adventures after the show up until now. Let's get ready for our first reunited contestant...Duncan!" The boat from the very beginning ports in with Duncan standing on the front deck. He jumps off with several bags and smiles. He looks generally the same, but has a few red highlights in his hair. "This former player has always been a juvenile child. Here recently, he's been promoted to, well, prison. His parole officer there said it was a-okay to come here," Chris laughs. A card flashes onto the screen with recent information about a fan favorite---Duncan. Previously before the reunion, Duncan was a prison boy. He robbed a store at night, alone, without ever being caught. That is, until the security tapes were reviewed. He was sentenced to two years, until however, he was eligible for parole. That and his parents' unusual wealth was able to get him out of that awful hole. It was then that he was notified of the new affairs going on on the island. His former girlfriend, Gwen, was also notified. He even knew about this, as she called him exclaiming her excitement at another possible chance at a million dollars. "Just wait over there for a sec, 'kay?" Chris points to the old logs of the elimination ceremonies. Duncan drops his bags near a log and walks back up to meet the newcomers. "Our second returning player is...Tyler!" Chris exclaims. Tyler, the former jock of the show, steps off of the boat as soon as it arrives. He's much more buff than he normally was, but overall, he looked generally the same. "WHAZZZZZZUPPPPP BROSKI!?" He exclaims, leaning onto Chris's shoulder. "Tyler here has become a professional athlete in football," Chris says. A card for Tyler flashes up on the screen. Tyler himself has become a top athlete in his football career. He's unmarried, but has a fortune enough to where he could possibly marry without any hassle. This coupled with the fact he's had over sixty girlfriends, is a phenomenal experience he's lived through. Lindsay left him the day he admitted to having an affair with a woman he met at a bar. But, what a twist! She's also coming to the reunion. "Throw your stuff over there," Chris says, pointing to the logs. Tyler does so and walks back. He hits Duncan in the arm. "SUP BRO?" "Up next is another fan favorite. Lindsay!" Chris exclaims. The boat rides up, and a very attractive woman steps off of the boat. She looks the same as she did before...except she's not wearing her headband or boots. She's in tennis shoes. "Lindsay here has become a professional hair stylist," Chris says. Lindsay's card flashes onto the screen. A professional hair stylist, Lindsay has been in the business for the two years she's been off of the show. Ever since the all star season finished, she'd decided it was time to learn hair stylist arts. She became what she wanted to be, aside of a pony tamer, and left Tyler after his affair. During this seperation, she become a very wealthy woman. "...Duncan! It's so nice to see you again," Lindsay walks up and hugs him. "I SEE HOW IT IS!" Tyler exclaims. "Dude, cut it with the yelling," Duncan scorns. "He's just high off of his steroids," Lindsay whispers. "YOU'RE A DIRTY LIAR!" "The next returnee is...Leshawna!" Chris says as Leshawna jumps off of the boat. She's a larger woman with longer hair. She throws her bags off of the boat and sees her older friends. "Wassup' baby?" Leshawna walks up and hugs Chris. She then takes her bags over to the logs and joins the other crew. "Leshawna has become a...model?" Chris looks over. "This card's smudged--did you write on this?" He asks. "Uh--no. I'm definitely a model," She smiles. Her card appears on the television screen. Leshawna has become...a model...since she left. Though, several typos imply she has managed to edit her cue card. It seems she's become a famous model under the pseudonym of 'lusious lady'. "After Leshawna is...DJ!" Chris exclaims. The boat appears, and instead of DJ appearing, it's Eva. "Did DJ opt out? That sucks," Chris says. "It's Eva, you little-" Eva stops herself. "Eva has returned, I guess. She's a bodybuilder," Chris says. Eva's card appears on the screen. Eva has become a professional bodybuilder since her previous endeavors on the show. Not much else is said on the card, but she was once married to a professional athlete until he left her. "Sup girl?" Leshawna asks. "Nothing. Don't talk to me," Eva scorns. "Uh...yeah...after her is Justin!" Chris says. Justin appears and jumps off of the boat. He has several bags. His hair is done up all fancy-like. "Justin has become a professional model...like Leshawna," Chris says. "Save it for the title card," Justin walks off. His card flies onto the screen. Justin has become a professional model in the industry. He has one child and his wife living at home, waiting on him to return from the twelve days ahead. His modelling career kicked off a while after he got off of the show. He started his family, as well as his friendship with Heather. "Up next is...Owen!" Chris exclaims. The boat pulls up and Owen jumps off. He's...skinny, and he's got little bags full of vegetables. "Bro, what happened to you?" Chris asks. "I got skinnier when I got off TV!" Owen exclaims. He walks up and hugs his past friends. "Owen has become a skinny track runner. He still lives with his mother, but he's going to college for his degree," Chris says. Owen's card flashes onto the screen. Owen is indeed a skinnier man. He's in college for a degree in law, and has actually managed to become good friends with Courtney. This maintained friendship is working as a jealousy factor towards Duncan, who knows exactly about this. "Up next...Noah!" Chris exclaims. The boat pulls up, and instead jumps off Trent. "Really? Harold and Noah both didn't make it? Oh well," he laughs. "Well, thanks for the formal introduction," Trent jumps off with his bags and guitar. "Trent has...become a well-known country singer in his hometown. Well, not really country...it's kinda a mix of country and pop but with a guitar," Chris explains. Trent's card appears. He's a well known country-pop artist in his home town. He's an unmarried man who still maintains his attraction towards Gwen, but even since she's in love with Duncan to the tiniest bit, he tries to ignore his feelings. "Nice to see you, Bro," Duncan says, shaking Trent's hand. "Oh! Oh! We just got an updated cast list. No more mess-ups," Chris says. "Up next is Geoff...and I guess Bridgette's riding with him." The boat rides up and drops off Geoff and Bridgette. "What's up guys?" Bridgette asks as she jumps off. Geoff hops off and holds onto her shoulder. "Geoff and Bridgette have become regular husband and wife. Geoff works as an employee in a local Best Buy shop in canada. As well, Bridgette is an office worker for the local cable company," Chris says. Their card appears. Geoff and Bridgette are both husband and wife. Geoff works at Best Buy and Bridgette works for TotalCableTV. She helps host the customer services. The two aren't very famous, unlike some of the other players, but they do still have their noteriety gained from the first season they were on. "I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU GUYS IN FOREVER, OH MY GOSH!" Tyler runs up and hugs both of them. "Uh...thanks," Geoff says. "DUDE YOU SMELL LIKE KIWIS. WHAT DID YOU DO TO YOUR HAIR?" Tyler asks Geoff. "Uh...Kiwi smelling shampoo? I dunno," Geoff says. "Get off of them," Duncan says, pulling back Tyler from his attacking hug. "Up next is Gwen," Chris says. The boat rides up and dumps Gwen off. She's become a world reknown artist and tattoo goddess, at least, that's how she's known. Her card flashes up onto the screen. Gwen is a tattoo artist, and general drawer as well. She's published several paintings; her most famous being the 'sad goth clown'. She has not married yet, but she has maintained her relationships with most of the castmates through social networking. "Oh, this will be a fun reunion," She says, walking over to the logs. She just sits down, slumped over. "Only three more left on the list! Who's next? ...Looks like Heather!" Chris exclaims. The boat rides up and drops off Heather. She looks exactly the same. "Heather here is a cop. That's it. She's a cop," Chris says. "That's all you can say about me?" Heather asks. Her card flashes onto the screen. Heather is a police officer who has managed to bust over thirty different criminals who were wanted in Ontario. She even joined in on Chris's case when he was arrested for the contamination of the island for the fourth season. When he was released, she was the one who dropped him off at his house. This was only as she was a rookie on the job. "Oh look, it's the queen of darkness," Heather walks over to Gwen. She sits down and smiles devilishly. "Courtney's coming right up!" Chris exclaims. The boat rides by and drops off Courtney. She's dressed casually. "Courtney is a lawyer who graduated from Harvard...early," he says, surprised. Her card flashes onto the screen. Courtney is a lawyer who graduated early from Harvard on good credits from highschool. She herself has managed over thirty cases before this reunion. Of those cases, she was the handler of a murderer's fate. She chose life instead of death, and was even turned world reknown in the New York Times and several other popular news papers because of this decision in the tough case. "Nice to see you, girl," Leshawna walks up and gives Courtney a noogie. "Hey-hey-hey--watch the hair!" Courtney exclaims. "FINALLY, we have Ezekiel," Chris exclaims. Ezekiel is dropped off of the ship. He has a tan, and he's grown his hair out to look better than the mess he had before. He's in casual clothing and has completely dropped his beanie. "Ezekiel has become...well, nothing much, but he's a house man," Chris says. His card flashes onto the screen. Ezekiel got a job at a Walmart. He hasn't become much, but for what it's worth, he's cleaned himself up. He's no longer the homeschooled canadian madman he was before. He's cleaned up his act and is ready for the big reunion. "Finally, we have everyone gathered around," Chris says. "It's good to see you all, eh?" Ezekiel smiles. "EZEKIEL!" Tyler runs up and hugs him. "He gets all touchy-feely when he's on steroids," Lindsay sighs. "Gather around the logs. We have much to discuss," Chris says. Everyone takes a seat near their baggage. "It is my pleasure to welcome you to Total Drama Island yet again. I have brought you back here for a simple reunion ''and ''for a brand new chance at the one million dollars. You're all here to reunite. I'm going to, again, place you on two teams. Since only fourteen of us made it, there's going to be two teams of seven. For the next eleven days ahead of this, we will be participating in miniature trust challenges. The losing team will vote off a player, or players depending on the event, until the final two remain. We've always done this before, but you will have time to talk to each other," Chris exclaims. "This is nice and all, but how is this a reunion if we're all gonna be eliminated?" Gwen asks. "Great question. You've all reunited, yes? We're here to see if you all still have it in you," Chris laughs. "He's right. I mean, we do have existing friendships and new friendships," Courtney says, leaning towards Owen. "And new relationships," Duncan looks over at Gwen. "And it's only morning! Later tonight, we'll have our first challenge," Chris laughs. "But first you need to assign us to teams, right?" Heather asks. "Of course. When I say your name, stand up. On the first team we have: Leshawna, Eva, Justin, Geoff, Bridgette, Heather, and Ezekiel," Chris says. They stand up, and Chris motions them to the opposing side of the area. "You all are the screaming bass. The rest of you are the killer gophers," Chris says. "What a twist on the names, Chris," Owen says. "I know, right?" Chris laughs. "Come on, we're going to your cabins," Chris says. He beckons them all onwards to follow him. Deep in the forests of the island lies four cabins. The two on the right of the area are assigned to the Bass. The others on the left are assigned to the Gophers. "You'll find that your cabins are all refurbished and are no longer decomposing," Chris says. They all leave off to explore their new cabins. Girls and Boys, of course, have their own seperate areas. In the female cabin for the Gophers, Courtney lies down on her bed. She hears an odd muffled voice coming from below. "Do you guy hear that?" She asks. "Hear what?" Gwen inquires. "What is it?" Lindsay asks. "It's like...talking," Courtney listens closer. The voice suddenly dies off. Outside, Chris inspects the area. Everyone is inside of their cabins, setting up their rooms. He picks up his walkie talkie. "See if that cliff diving challenge is safe," Chris orders. Up on the cliff, an intern looks around at various equipment lying around. He looks off of the cliff. Everything is completely set up for the challenge later that day. "Everything's fine, Chris," the intern says. Suddenly, he his shoved to the edge of the cliff. "Woah, bro, what are you doing-" he is cut off by a tarp. He's covered in a tarp and tied by the waist. He can't get out. He is thrown off of the cliff and into the water where the exposed area is. He sinks to the bottom of the lake. Chris gathers everyone up. "Get in your swimwear! It's time for the first challenge," Chris orders. Everyone changes into their swimwear in their cabins. They all come out and line up around Chris. "HOLY CRAP, GWEN, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR BOOBS?" Tyler exclaims. Gwen's boobs are seemingly larger now than before. "Oh my god! Keep your eyes to yourself you little pervert!" Gwen hides her bathing suit. "Shush, Tyler. We're going off to the first challenge," Chris exclaims. He takes everyone off to the top of the cliff where the first ever Total Drama challenge occured. "We're not doing this again, are we?" Courtney asks. "Yes ma'am, we are. We're taking a remnant of the first show and making it harder. This time for the challenge, you will be scoring some points for every person who lands in the safe zone in the middle of lake Ontario. If you land outside of the safe zone, you are deducted one point. The safe zone is much smaller now, but there are no sharks...from, well, the contamination," Chris laughs. "I can't believe you're making us do this...again!" Trent exclaims. "Shut your traps and go. We'll start with the first team; the Screaming Bass," Chris says. "I wanna go first and get this stuff over with," Eva says. She walks up and dives directly off of the cliff. She narrows her eyes and lands directly in the center of the lake's safe zone. "Good job! You're free to get on the boat until we're done," Chris says. The boat of losers, as traditionally it was, arrives. Eva boards it, cheering that she won her team a point. "Justin should go next," Ezekiel says. "Fine," Justin sighs. He walks up and dives off of the cliff. He smashes into the safe zone, and then gets onto the boat. "That's two points," Chris says. "You wanna go ahead and get off together?" Geoff asks. "Meh," Bridgette says. The two dive off of the platform together. They land directly...outside of the safe zone. They float directly above the tarp. Bridgette's foot touches the tarp where the intern lies, dead. When they come up, she screams. "Something just touched my foot!" "It's probably just a fish," Geoff says. They board the boat. "Back to zero," Chris sighs. Leshawna runs up and jumps off. She lands in the middle where she earns the team another point. She then climbs onto the boat, freezing from the water. "I did it!" "Heather next!" Ezekiel shoves Heather off of the cliff. She screams and smashes into the water. She lands in the safe zone where she earns another point. Ezekiel sighs and then jumps off of the cliff. He lands in the safe zone, surprisingly, where he floats up. He's shaking and scared. He climbs onto the boat. "Three points. Gophers, you need four or more points to win this," Chris says. Duncan runs and jumps off of the cliff. He lands in the safe zone and earns his team a point. Tyler jumps off and earns the same thing. He almost lands outside, but maintains the point. The two get onto the boat. "I'm gonna die!" Lindsay jumps off. She lands outside, losing her team a point. She doesn't go anywhere near the tarp. Courtney dives off and lands in the safe zone. Following her, she is crushed by Owen landing on top of her. "They're winning. If Trent and Gwen make it in, the team will win," Chris says. Trent runs and jumps. "For the million!" He shouts. He lands in the safe area with his legs split. "It's up to Gwen to bring the team back up to three points. You can do it!" He cheers her on. Gwen sighs and jumps off. She smashes into the safe zone. "Congratulations, Killer Gophers! You are the day's winners!" Chris exclaims. The entire team of the Screaming Bass looks at Geoff and Bridgette. Back on the island, Chris informs them of the confessional, and how it would be a good time to go in there. Heather appears in the confessional bathroom. "I think Geoff and Bridgette ruined everything for us. But...Ezekiel was a huge jerk for pushing me off of the cliff like that. I think he needs to go. Again," she says. Outside, Chris does a roll call. Everyone's there. "Today was just a test to get you all ready. Tonight, we will be eliminating someone, but your votes will not count. Since Eva went first, she will be the decider of who goes tonight. However, it's a twist. And you'll know this later," Chris says. He tells the winners to go to their cabins. "It's time for elimination. Meet me at the campfire pit," Chris says. The First Quarter: ''By the Midnight, far past the Dawn Everyone on the island was set to yawn. But not all is peaceful, here at home. No, she's stuck in her insane dome. In the campfire pit, Chris gathers the Screaming Bass around for elimination. "This is the first elimination of the reunion. Eva, since you went first, you will spin the wheel of voting," Chris says, dawning a wheel from underneath a large blanket. This wheel has everyone's names and faces on small slices. Eva's name is taken off of the wheel, leaving an empty slice. "Eva, you will spin the wheel. Each slice it lands on determines that person safe from being eliminated. Eva, give it a spin," Chris says. Eva spins the wheel, and it lands on Geoff's head. "Geoff is safe," Chris says, removing Geoff's slice of the wheel. Eva spins again and it lands on Ezekiel. She gives it another, and it lands on Heather. "Bridgette, Leshawna, and Justin remain," Chris informs them. Eva spins again and lands on Justin. "Bridgette or Leshawna. Which one will be eliminated?" Chris asks. "Please don't be my baby," Geoff says to himself. Eva gives it one last good spin. Bridgette. "And it looks like Leshawna is out of the reunion season!" Chris exclaims. "What!? I can't be! I'm so sexy and stuff!" Leshawna exclaims. Two interns appear and drag Leshawna off to the boat of losers nearby. "No! Let me go!" Leshawna screams. She is thrown onto the boat of losers and is driven away by an unknown intern. On the boat, Leshawna sobs at being kicked off first. She thought she'd be able to play the game and show she'd be a good model--just like in her fantasies. If only Harold didn't hack her card--she wouldn't have to suffer this heartbreak. The boat suddenly stops in the middle of the lake. "Wh-Why did we stop?" Leshawna turns around and asks. The shrouded figure driving the boat walks up to her. "What?" She asks in shock. The figure lifts up a metal pipe and swats Leshawna in her head. She is knocked out completely. She is then wrapped up in another tarp just like the dead intern was. The figure beats the tarp with a pipe. "I still wonder what that voice was," Courtney ponders. "It was just your imagination," Lindsay says. "I would hope so. There's probably ghosts here from that freakin radiation," Courtney turns over. "That's all for tonight's episode of Total Drama Reunion! What's in store for the future? Who will go next? All of this and more coming soon on the next episode of the Total Drama Reunion!" Chris exclaims. The Second Moon The Second Morn The Second Full